


I hope

by Thatgirlkalie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlkalie/pseuds/Thatgirlkalie
Summary: Honestly I am horrible at writing summaries because I always end up changing my mind about how things go. That being said please just bare with me.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry just finished recording his last song for his upcoming album and stepped out of the booth cheering with his crew. They popped a bottle of champagne and talked amongst themselves, until Sylvia walked up and handed Harry his phone. He took it from her with a curious look on his face and saw he had a few missed calls from Louis.** _**Harry and Louis have been together since 2010 and own a house together, but due to recent solo tours Louis is back in Doncaster with his sisters.** _ **Harry handed Sylvia his glass of champagne and stepped outside of the studio to call Louis back.**

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Hello?"

"Hey love, sorry I missed your call."

"S'alright."

"I got the album finished! So I plan on packing tonight and coming to stay with you guys in Don-"

"About that, management is flying me out to America tonight to start the first leg of my tour early." My face dropped at Louis' words and I spoke.

"Why are they making you start tour early?"

"Conflicting dates at a few venues."

"So I won't be able to see you before you leave?"

"No, I'm sorry Haz."

"It's okay, I'm sure I can come visit you while on tour."

"Okay. I have to go pack now I don't have much time before my flight."

"I love you Lou."

"I know, I'll talk to you later."

"I lov-" The other end of the line went dead and I shoved my phone in my pocket, holding back tears. ** _Why didn't he say he loved me and why in the hell would they make him start tour early? Something just seems to be off with him._** I walked back into the studio and grabbed my glass from Sylvia chugging it. She looked at me concerned and spoke.

"Everything okay?" 

"Yup, fantastic."

"Sarcastic much? What's going on?"

"Apparently they are making Louis start his tour early."

"Early? That sounds odd. I've never known anybody to start a tour early."

"Yeh, something just seems off. He wouldn't tell me he loved me either." Sylvia looked at me confused and spoke again.

"Hmm, maybe he's just stressed." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair trying not to over think. 

"Wanna go out and get your mind off of everything?"

"Sure, can we invite the other lads?"

"Of course." I smiled at Sylvia and we got the boys on the phone. All the boys agreed to come out and drink with us, so we all met up at The Verve. After a couple shots were in our systems, the rest of the night was history.

**Louis' P.O.V**

After hanging up on Harry I set my phone on the bedside table and turned back to the beautiful girl in my bed. I smiled at her and spoke.

"Where were we?" She giggled and I pulled her body against mine, locking our lips together. I gripped a handful of her hair and deepened the kiss, making her moan against my lips. After a couple minutes of making out, she cut our kiss off making me pout.

"Come on Lou, we are going to miss our flight."

"But I don't want to get up."

"As soon as we get on the jet, you can have as many kisses and cuddles as you want." I smiled and leaned in kissing the brunette girl on the lips, finally getting up and hopping in the shower.

_**After Louis got out of the shower, he got dressed and began packing for America. When he told Harry management was flying out tonight he didn't lie, he just lied about tour starting early. After Louis was completely packed he helped the girl finished packing her bags, and called a cab to take them to the airport. Once they arrived, they settled on the private jet and got comfy for the long ride. Soon the brown eyed girl spoke, breaking the silence.** _

_**** _

_**"Lou?"** _

_**"Yes babe?"** _

_**"I love you."** _

_**"I love you too Eleanor."** _


	2. Chapter 2

**3 WEEKS LATER**

_**From Tiffany:** _

_**Hello boys! I hope all of you are well! Simon wanted me to ask if you all would be free around lunch time today, to come down to the office and discuss some things. If one of you could message me back and let me know if that works, I would really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch! xx** _

**Harry's P.O.V**

After reading the text, I made a group call to the boys and they answered.

"Are all of you free to go meet with Simon?" All of the boys shook their heads in unison.

"Alright, I'll call Tiff and let her know. Have any of you heard from Louis?"

"I haven't. I thought you said he started tour?" Niall asked.

"Yeah he was supposed to be, but I haven't seen ANYTHING on social media. If he started tour early, it would be everywhere."

"That's true. Maybe try calling him?" I frowned and spoke.

"Every time I call, he sends me straight to voicemail."

"Well that's not like him. I'll try giving him a call after the meeting with Simon."

"Thanks Ni. I'll see you lads later." Soon the call was ended and I sat my phone on the bedside table. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed for the shower. I took my time and let the hot water burn my skin until it was blood red. When the water started running cold, I shut it off and hopped out of the shower. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist, walking over to my closet. Just I was about to reach for a shirt, I heard a knock at the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door, revealing a smiling Niall. 

"Hey, what's up?" Niall walked in and I shut the door behind him.

"Was bored, so I figured we could ride together to the meeting."

"Sounds good to me. Wanna come upstairs with me so I can finish getting ready?"

"Sure." Niall followed me upstairs to my room and sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on, followed by a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie. I turned toward Niall and he looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Everything okay mate?" Niall quickly locked his phone and put it in his pocket. I tilted my head and he spoke.

"Sorry, saw something I didn't want to."

"Ah, well you ready to go?" Niall stood and shook his head yes. We decided to take his car, and met Zayn and Liam in the lobby of Simon's building. 

**Soon the boys were greeted by Tiffany and taken to Simon's office. All the boys took a seat and Tiffany shut the door, sitting down.**

**"Hello boys, Tiffany is going to hand you some papers and I would like for you to look over them." Tiffany passed the papers around the table and the boys scanned over them.**

**"Now, nothing is set in stone, but I really think you guys could make a huge comeback with a reunion tour. I know a few of you are getting ready to start or announce tours, so it is completely up to you all."**

**"Louis is the only one who has actually started tour, so he would be the one to ask." Harry spoke.**

**"You're right, I didn't think about that. Lets just give him a call then." Simon pulled his laptop in front of him and opened Skype, calling Louis. After a couple rings two faces popped up on the screen.**

****

**"Hello?"**

**"Well look at that, my favorite couple! Eleanor, how are you darling?"**

**"I'm great, how about yourself?"**

**"Terrific. I called because I was wondering if you would be interested in doing a One Direction reunion tour, Louis?"**

**"Yeh! That would be awesome! When were you thinking?"**

**"Well I will have Tiffany email you and get your schedule worked out and we will go from there."**

**"Great, sounds good."**

**"Alright, well you two have a good day. Tiffany will be in touch."**

**"Thanks." Simon shut the laptop and Harry got up, pushing his chair in and calmly leaving the office. Simon turned toward the rest of the group and spoke.**

**"Had somewhere to be?"**

**Harry's P.O.V**

When Eleanor started speaking, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and everything started to make sense. Louis has been ignoring me this whole time because he's been with her. So many emotions were running through my head, but the biggest one was regret. After Simon ended the call, I calmly got up and pushed my chair in, leaving the office. When I got outside, I called a taxi and had them take me to my mum's house. After a 45 minute ride, I paid the driver and walked up to the front door and knocked. Suddenly the door opened and I immediately hugged my mum.

"Harry, what's wrong love?" Her words caused me to cry even harder into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and held me until I calmed down. After I was calm, we went to the kitchen and sat down. I looked at my mum with puffy red eyes and spoke, trying not to cry again.

"M-mum I love L-Louis so much, I-I can't l-lose him."

"Awh, why would you lose him sweetie?"

"W-well ever since he l-left for America, h-he hasn't talked to me. Today we h-had a meeting with S-Simon about a reunion t-tour, and when he c-called Louis he was w-with Eleanor." I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"The same girl who tried breaking you two up a few years ago?"

"Y-yes."

"Why in the world would he be with her?"

"I don't know, I just want him to talk to me so I can figure out what's going on." Suddenly my phone started ringing. I pulled it from my pocket and saw it was Niall.

"Hold on, Niall's calling." I stepped outside and took the phone call.

**"Hello?"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Honestly no. I took a cab to mum's house to talk to her. I don't know what to do Niall."**

**"Well we all tried calling him and he ignored all of us."**

**"I can't lose him Niall. I've almost lost him to Eleanor once."**

**"I know Harry, I'm sorry. The only thing I can think of is keep calling him."**

**"I'll try, thanks Niall. When I get back to the house would you want to stay over?"**

**"Sure, just let me know when you get home."**

**"Alright. See ya."**

**"Bye.**

After ending the call with Niall I came back inside and talked to my mum for a little while. After a few hours of spending time with her, I got a ride back home. When I got there I went inside and pulled out my phone and texted Niall. Before I sat my phone down, I decided to try and call Louis. The phone rang and suddenly the other end answered.

**"Lou?"**

**Eleanor's P.O.V**

I was sitting in bed watching a movie and Louis was sitting at the desk figuring out his tour schedule, when suddenly his phone began vibrating. I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes.

"Babe, your phone is ringing."

"Who is it?"

"Harry. Again."

"Just ignore it, he'll get the hint eventually." As I went to end the phone call, I got an idea. I swiped, answering the phone call. I left the phone right where it was and slipped my shirt off.

"Hey babe, why don't you come over here so we can have a little fun." Louis turned around, saw I was shirtless and walked over to me. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me as hard as he could. I snaked my hands into his hair and moaned into the kiss. It drove Louis mad when I moaned. Suddenly he slipped his pants off and I did the same, before I knew it Louis was inside of me. I moaned into his neck and he picked up his pace.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I listened to what was happening on the other end of the phone and held back tears. **_He's fucking Eleanor._** Suddenly Niall walked in and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I put the phone on speaker and sat it on the table. Niall listened and soon spoke.

"What the fuck is that?" I picked the phone up and handed it to him. When he saw the screen his eyes went wide and he ended the call. He immediately came over and wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry into his chest.

"Why would he d-do this to m-me Niall?"

"I don't know, but when he comes home I'm kicking his ass." Suddenly it hit me, Louis was going to be home in a couple of weeks.

"N-Niall, I can't face h-him. Where am I g-going to stay?"

"You can stay at my place."

"I can't b-believe he would d-do this to me. We've been together for so l-long."

"I know Harry, I'm so sorry." Niall held me until I fell asleep in his lap on the couch. He decided not to wake me and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 Weeks Later** _

_**Harry has been stressing over Louis coming home, because he's scared to see him. The day after the phone call, Louis messaged Harry and told him his phone had been broken and that's why he hadn't talked to him. Harry acted like it didn't bother him, but deep down he was hurting.** _

**Harry's P.O.V**

I walked into the living room of Niall's place and he smiled at me.

"What's up?"

"I think I'm gonna go get some coffee, wanna come with me?"

"I would, but Liam asked if I would go to the store with him."

"Oh, okay. Well would you like me to bring something back?"

"I'm alright, thanks though."

"Okay, see ya later."

After talking to Niall, I left the house and walked to a nearby coffee shop. When I walked in the sweet smell of coffee filled my nose and made me smile. I walked up to the counter and was greeted by a little elderly woman.

"Hello darling, what can I get started for you?" I looked at the menu on the wall behind the woman and spoke.

"Everything sounds good, surprise me?"

"Alright, what size?"

"Large please." The woman told me my total and I handed her the money, letting her keep the change.

"I'll bring it out to you as soon as it's ready."

"Okay, thank you." I walked over to an empty booth in the corner of the shop and took a seat. Suddenly a huge group of college aged kids walked in and took up all of the seating. I was lucky I got here before them. About five minutes later, the woman brought me my drink and I thanked her for it. The drink was warm and tasted of vanilla and cinnamon, it was delicious. Half way through my drink, a brunette girl walked up to my table and spoke.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I sit here? There are no other seats available."

"Sure." The girl smiled and sat in the seat across from me. 

"How's your day going?" She asked, starting a conversation.

"Pretty good, yours?"

"No complaints so far."

"Well that's good. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" 

"You really don't recognize me Harry?" I was taken back by the question and studied the girl's face.

"I'm sorry. You look familiar I just can't figure out how." The girl giggled and spoke.

"Wow I can't believe you would forget your primary school best friend." Suddenly I jumped from my seat and spoke.

"Grace?" The girl smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug and spoke.

"Oh my god how have you been?"

"I've been good. I saw you just finished your first album." Grace and I separated and sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm excited to release it." Grace and I sat at the coffee shop and caught up for a couple of hours. We exchanged numbers and promised to stay in touch. After Grace left, I looked at my phone and realized Louis' plane would be landing in about 45 minutes, so I went back to Niall's house. When I walked in, Niall and Liam were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Harry, how was coffee? You were there for quite a while."

"It was good. I actually ran into my old bestfriend from primary school, so we sat and talked for a while."

"Nice." Suddenly Liam spoke.

"Are you excited for Louis to be back?" The question was like a punch to the stomach. Niall is the only one who knows what's going on and I plan to keep it that way.

"Yeah, I was actually going to go pick him up from the airport and surprise him." Niall tilted his head in confusion and Liam spoke again.

"Aww, that's sweet. I'm sure he can't wait to see you." I smiled and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a water from the fridge. When I closed the door Niall walked in.

"Are you sure picking him up is a good idea Harry?"

"Honestly I don't know. I just want a chance to talk to him."

"Just be careful. I don't want him hurting you anymore than you already are."

"I'll be fine Ni. I'm heading out. I'll see you when I get back." Niall hugged me and I said bye to Liam, heading out the door toward the airport. The drive was about 20 minutes. When I pulled into the parking lot, a plane had just landed. I got out of the car and walked inside the building. The airport he flew into was a smaller, privately owned air port. After walking in I found a bench near the exit dock, and waited nervously for Louis to get off the plane. Suddenly my worst fear came to life, as I watched Louis and Eleanor walk out of the exit dock together.

I swallowed and stood up just as Louis looked in my direction. His face dropped and I shook my head making a run for the exit. I could hear him running after me, but I didn't stop until I reached my car. As I reached for the handle, Louis' hand stopped mine. I looked at him with tear filled eyes and he spoke.

"Harry, I'm so sorry you need to let me explain."

"Go ahead."

"Eleanor and I ran into each other when I was in the states, she was there for a couple of photo shoots. The only reason she is with me right now is because we had the same flight home." I listened to Louis as he lied through his teeth about everything.

"Why are you lying to me?" Louis' cheeks flushed red and he started getting upset.

"I'm not lying to you, what the hell?"

"Let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"Let me see it." Louis gave me his phone and I pulled up his call logs and found the night everything happened. I handed his phone back to him and he looked at it.

"What about it?"

"You said your phone was broken, but you answered it."

"I didn't answer my phone Harry, it was broken." Suddenly Eleanor walked up and smiled at me.

"Hi Harry." I stayed quiet and looked at the ground.

"Too good to say hi? Also, Louis didn't answer the phone I did. You just wouldn't stop calling so I took care of the problem."

"So the two of you were together the entire time?"

"No Harr-" Eleanor cut Louis off and spoke.

"You want the truth?" My heart hurt to know the truth, but I needed closure.

"Yes, but I want Louis to tell me." I looked at Louis and his jaw was clenched, holding back tears.

"Harry please, lets talk about this at home."

"Just tell me the truth Louis, please. I'm not going to get mad or upset, I just need to know."

"Eleanor and I went to America together."

"Why were you with her in the first place?"

"W-we've been dating since the first time she came around."

"Two years? What did you guys do in the states?"

"Harry it doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"We just went out and did stuff, like shopping and eating." I shook my head and laughed through my tears.

"Why are you laughing?" I looked up at Louis with a disgusted look on my face and over at Eleanor.

"You wanna tell him? Or should I?" Louis looked between Eleanor and I, and she spoke.

"You can tell him." She smiled and I looked back at Louis.

"The night she answered the call, I heard the two of you fucking."

"Harry I'm so sorry you have to believe me." Louis became frantic and tried grabbing my hand. I backed away from him and spoke.

"Just an FYI, Niall heard it too. I hope the two of you rot in hell." I got in my car and sped off in the direction of Niall's place. After speeding whole way, I stormed in and slammed the door behind me. Niall and Liam jumped at the sound and stood up.

"Harry what happened?" I looked at Niall and spoke through gritted teeth. 

"He was with that whore. Did you know they've been together for two years? TWO FUCKING YEARS! AND HE ADMITTED EVERYTHING LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Niall walked over to me and tried calming me down.

"Harry, I don't know what to say." Suddenly I dropped to the floor and broke down. Liam and Niall sat on either side of me and tried calming me down.

"I just wanna be dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Niall's P.O.V**

When Harry finally calmed down he fell asleep, so I grabbed a blanket and draped it over him. As I looked down at his sleeping body, I thought about how hurt he was. Louis was his whole world and now he's someone else's. I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, joining Liam who was sipping on a cup of tea. After Harry came in, a complete mess, I decided to explain everything to Liam since Harry had only opened up to me about it. By the end of our conversation Liam was fuming.

"Why would he throw away such a great relationship?"

"I don't know, Harry deserves so much better." Suddenly our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, so we both walked over and answered it. When Liam saw it was Louis, he shoved him away from the door and we joined him outside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Louis flinched at Liam's voice and spoke.

"Please let me explain!"

"Why in the hell should we let you explain yourself? It's pretty fucking obvious!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen I swear!"

"Then why did you do it? Harry was so good to you, but you chose that whore over him."

"I can't help it, I love both of them!" Suddenly I chimed into the conversation.

"Well that's not how the world works last time I checked! You can't just be with both of them. Do you realize how bad you hurt Harry? He came straight here and cried himself to sleep! He even said he wanted to be dead." The last comment made Louis go pale. His eyes filled with tears and he spoke.

"H-he really s-said that?"

"Yes, you'll be lucky if he ever wants to talk to you again."

_**Inside the house, Harry laid awake listening to the three boys fight. Tears stained his cheeks as he thought about everything that has happen the last few months. He wishes everything could go back to normal and he could go home and sleep with his boyfriend, but that will never happen again. About 10 minutes later, Niall and Liam walked in and headed upstairs to bed. Harry just laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling until his phone vibrated.** _

_**Lou <3** _

_I know I fucked things up, I wish I could take everything back. You are my world and I don't want to live without you. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but please don't stop talking to me. I love you so much Harry, I'm so sorry. xx_

_**When Harry read the message he wanted to chuck his phone against the wall and shatter it into a million pieces. At this point he could care less if he ever talked to Louis again. Harry decided to open Louis' contact and block it, so he didn't have to get anymore messages from him. After that he turned his phone off and rolled over going to sleep.** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**The last four weeks have been difficult for the boys, as Harry has refused to go to any interviews if Louis was there. Everyone understands except Simon, and he's not happy about it. Currently, Harry is staying at Grace's house, because he can't bare to go to his own home and face Louis. Since the break-up, Grace has been a huge support system for Harry and he couldn't be more thankful.** _

**Grace's P.O.V**

After making pancakes for breakfast, I decided to go to Harry's room and wake him up. I slightly pushed the door open and walked into the room. Harry was laid in a weird position and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

When I giggled, he stirred in his sleep and woke up. He stretched his limbs and smiled up at me.

"Good morning sleepy head, I made pancakes."

"Sounds delicious, let me get dressed and I'll come get some."

"Okay." I smiled at Harry and walked out of his room and back into the kitchen. I made two plates, filled them with pancakes and fresh strawberries, and set them on the table. Around that time, Harry walked into the kitchen and sat at the table so I joined him. 

"So, I was thinking about going out tonight. Would you want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure. Do you mind if I invite the boys? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Of course! I would love to meet them!"

"Alright, I'll message them later." After making plans, we finished our breakfast and did the dishes.

**Harry's P.O.V**

After helping Grace with the dishes I messaged the boys.

** _TO: Liam, Niall and Zayn-_ **

** _Hey guys, wanna go out with Grace and I tonight? She would really like to meet all of you._ **

_Liam- Yeah. what time?_

_Harry-Around 7?_

_Niall- I'm good with that._

_Zayn- Sounds good man, can't wait to see you!_

After talking to the boys, Grace and I decided to watch a movie together. Half way through the movie Grace fell asleep on my lap, so I decided to take a nap with her.

_**Around six o'clock, Harry and Grace woke up and started getting ready for the night. Once the two of them were ready, they hopped in Harry's car and drove to Moments. When they arrived they walked in and looked for the boys. The atmosphere of the club was very fun and inviting, so Harry knew it would be a good night. Soon the other boys were spotted and Harry introduced Grace to them. Immediately everyone took a liking to her and Liam ordered a round of shots.** _

**Harry's P.O.V**

After taking the first round of shots, I ordered drinks for Grace and I. Soon Niall walked over to me and spoke.

"How have things been?"

"Good, I can't thank Grace enough for letting me stay with her."

"She seems like a sweet girl."

"She is. How have the interviews been going?"

"Okay I guess, besides Louis being quiet the whole time."

"I'm sorry. I would come to them, but I just have so much anger built up towards him."

"It's okay we all understand. Wanna take a few more shots?"

"Sure." Niall walked back up to the bar and ordered three more shots for all of us. We all took them together and cringed at the taste. A few minutes later all the shots hit me at once and I felt out of it. Suddenly Grace grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. Immediately she started dancing like a goofball, so I did the same thing. We laughed at each other and the boys joined us, showing off their horrible dance moves. After dancing like idiots, I had Niall take a picture of Grace and I so we could look back and remember what a great night we had.

**Louis' P.O.V**

I walked into Moments, and headed straight for the bar. The last month has been pure hell, the boys never want to hang out with me. I understand they are mad at me, but I've apologized so many times I don't know what else to do at this point. So tonight I plan on getting wasted. I picked a seat at the bar and ordered drink after drink for the next thirty minutes, until I couldn't walk or think straight. Soon I decided to stand up from my seat and make my way to the dance floor. Suddenly I saw four familiar faces, and one unfamiliar who was grinding all over Harry. I walked up to the group and grabbed Harry's shoulder, he spun around and had no expression on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"You m-moved on quickly." Suddenly Harry got a disgusted look on his face and started yelling.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I moved on quickly?! For one Grace is just a friend and for two YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIME! SO DON'T FUCKING TELL ME I MOVED ON QUICKLY!"

"Maybe if you fucking loved me more, I wouldn't have needed someone else!"

_**Soon enough Harry's fist connected with Louis' jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. Once he regained his footing, he charged at Harry and threw a punch. The fight didn't go on much longer, as two bodyguards escorted the men out of the club. Grace and the three other boys followed the body guards out of the club and to the parking lot. Once the men went back inside, Harry began walking toward his car and Grace followed him.** _

_**"Harry are you okay?"** _

_**"No, I just want to go home." Harry got in the passenger seat and slammed his door shut and Grace got in the driver's seat and drove the two home. Once they got home, Harry just sat staring out the window. Grace reached over and touched his thigh, pulling him from his thoughts.** _

_**"H?"** _

_**"Sorry, uhm lets go inside." Grace slowly followed Harry inside the house and locked the door behind them. As soon as she slid her shoes off, Harry slammed her against the wall and began roughly kissing her. Grace soon gave in and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry gripped her bum and deepened the kiss, soon enough they made their way to the couch. After a few minutes of making out, the two separated and Harry looked in the Grace's eyes and began crying. Grace just held onto him and ran her fingers through his curls, until he fell asleep. Shortly after, Grace passed out as well.** _


End file.
